


The scar

by leassinbin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Backstory, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but i might make him suffer a bit more, gore isn't that bad yet, i also think Xander's name changed but i don't remember so, if it did i'll just edit it :v, mom are u proud, nookworm is here that's why, one thing that mentions sex but it isn't even important, there's like, this is me dipping into the sin hole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leassinbin/pseuds/leassinbin
Summary: Ptera had a secret, one everyone knew, but didn't.Some thought it was weird that he didn't take his shirt off, even though it was just cloth. It's not like he was hiding anything, right? Well... He realized that he did have something to hide. A stupid, stupid mistake. One he wishes to hide with his life. Let's see how that happened, shall we?





	1. How it began

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at writing fight scenes look at me go
> 
> and this is one of my REALLY O L D writing things, so i'm not pleased with a lot of it, i do like some of the later parts, though

Ptera had a secret, one everyone knew, but didn't.

Some thought it was weird that he didn't take his shirt off, even though it was just cloth. It's not like he was hiding anything, right? Well... He realized that he did have something to hide. A stupid, stupid mistake. One he wishes to hide with his life. Let's see how that happened, shall we?

__________________________________________________________________________

Ptera decided to do day research, seeing as he was allowed to by his lusus. One he's kindly nicknamed ‘Rocky’. His rail was asleep, seeing as he was going to do a few night runs. Ptera decided a day run would be interesting, see what he could find and such. So he went, he traveled for a while, and he was a while from his hive. But he's gone great strides in his research, having seen several specimens in his travel. And he had been hearing moans of pain, but he didn't mind them. He simply thought an animal ( or troll ) was in pain.

Until they had gotten closer.

He stepped back, trying to get farther from the creature, it being a zombie of odd proportions. To which he quickly chalked that up to the rotting that they had been doing for most likely days. He ran off, and oddly, they kept up with him. Eventually it got him to an area of woods, and Petra thought it was his lucky day, he'd be able to get out, right? As long as he- oh shit, he slammed into the tree because he was thinking. And his glasses broke, getting into his skin, making him wince and start bleeding copper. He panted, being out of breath from the run, and the zombie was large in a way, tall, and long arms, preventing him from leaving. And he couldn't get his weapon, the zombie wouldn't get hurt, he knows it.

He screams, feeling the zombie claw through his shirt, leaving a large gash in his chest, as well as making him bleed heavily. His vision quickly got blurry, but he still tried to struggle. Damn, if only he was just a bit stronger... His eyes closed, and then he heard splatting blood, but he didn't feel pain, which he thought was good. He couldn't open his eyes, he was losing blood, and fast, the wound itself wasn't deep, it was just large. He heard the voice of his moirail, sounding scared for him. "Ptera! I came over to your hive, but your lusus said you had went out, I had remembered that it isn't safe, and I had to tell you... I'm glad I didn't come too late. We need to get you to some place or someone that can help you."

Berran, his moirail, had ran off before any more zombies could show up, he had gotten quite far quickly, and he had gotten to an area that they always made sure was free of those creatures. He sat Ptera down gently, who by now was passed out, he was also limp, but still alive. Berran, in his rush of fear, hadn't noticed a certain troll walk up to him. Her name, was Xander. She had a certain kind of attraction to him, one that isn't good.

She sneaked up behind him, and said, "Do you need help with him? I could help you.. I'd be glad to help, truly.."  
"Oh, um... Alright. Go ahead. I suppose." She quickly sat next to him, the wound, again, wasn't deep, it was just long. It didn't clot, which she found slightly odd, but she quickly found something to wrap the wound in, and she got water, to try helping from the infection that would surely happen if otherwise not treated. She made the long line of cloth wet, and wrapped it around his chest, making him shiver in his passed out state. After that, she got up. "There you go, just replace it once it gets dry."  
"Alright... Thank you."  
"You're welcome, my dear. See you soon." She said, walking off to her hive.


	2. Calmness

One trip to Petra's hive, five hours, and many times the cloth was replaced later, Petra showed signs of life. Not waking up, no. But life. His wound was finally starting to clot, and Berran had made sure he wouldn't die. Nothing was broken, his chest was getting along fine, and he seemed like he'd be okay in a week or so. By then the wound wouldn't be bleeding, or open. At least... He hoped so.

What they didn't know, was Ptera wasn't going to be himself after that.

~small timeskip to when he's awake, which is a week and a half later~

Berran had stayed with Ptera for quite the while, at least one week and a few days...At this point fear was setting in that he might NOT wake up again, but he was getting stronger, bit by bit, that much he knew. And after walking out of the room, to get some food for him and himself, he heard shuffling and a few groans. He went back inside the room quickly, hoping he was truly awake. "Ptera!? Are you awake, how do you feel, I was so worried oh my goodness.."  
"C...Calm down...I...Am alive, after all..." he smiles a bit, his normal, timid smile. And after receiving a death hug from Berran, he sat up and looked at his chest, which only had small bandages wrapped around where the attack happened.

"Hey, at least you're awake...And you're alive too. I don't know if you would've made it, without Xander's help.."  
"...Xander?"  
"Yes...she offered me help, so I took it...I'm glad I did."  
"...O...Oh...That doesn't seem safe, but...If you're happy with it, I'll have to thank her later..."  
"For now...Let's eat." He gives him one of the plates he had set down for the hug, then he grabbed the other. "What is it?"  
"A sandwich...I had found a recipe of it at a small site I found the other day.."  
"...It looks good..." Ptera bit into it, and he seemed to smile.  
"Good, isn't it?" He said, laughing.  
"Very...I'll need that recipe for later.."  
“I tried giving one to your little worm, but it seemed to hate me after it.."  
"...Nook Worms don't eat that, Berran..."  
"I know, but I would NEVER let one of those near such precious parts!"  
"...I normally don't either, but it's adorable...and it DOES have to eat..."  
"You can feed it tonight, okay?"  
"...Alright."  
After that, they had talked the rest of the day and partial night, Berran only leaving so Ptera can have a night of rest, even if he IS nocturnal, and had slept for so long.

He didn't notice his eyes looking just a tad bit more blue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morpha comes in, yayyy

_____________________________a few hours later______________________________

"S...Stop, I know you're hungry, but I have no strength whatsoever for such things right now..." He looked at the little worm, it being small from not eating anything for such a long time. It really was cute, even if it did vile acts. It being a dark copper, it wasn't this color originally. It had actually changed colors after a week or two of owning it, perhaps it was a way of showing ownership? He truly didn't know. But either way...It was originally green, with large forest-colored eyes. It's eyes never changed, but its skin did. He would actually use it for cuddling when he was in his "bed", aka his 'coon. He did find it odd how his moirail made an actual human bed specifically for what happened, but he might use it sometimes. Oh, and now it was getting in between his legs, well...He doesn't want it to starve, so he'll let it have its fill...And after a few minutes ( with a now extremely wore-out Ptera ), it curled up on his lap and fell asleep, being full, and not wanting to cause damage to its owner.

"C...Come in..." He said, hearing a knock on the door. And he shrunk back slightly, seeing it was Xander.  
"...I see you're not dead."  
"...Y...Yeah, I'm not...Thank you, by the way..."  
"Better be thankful, that might not happen again." He nodded slightly, not moving from his spot. "I came to see if he was here...Is he?"  
"...N...No...He left a bit ago, back to his hive..."  
"...Alright. Thanks." She walked out, a bit quickly, he noticed. in fact, he almost didn't notice his own hand moving up to his neck, to which he quickly stopped it, with great confusion.  
"...I wasn't moving my hand...Was I?...I must be crazy, I need sleep..." After slowly picking up his worm, he slowly went to his 'coon, and laid down in it. He curled up with the little creature, and fell asleep quickly, even now he was tired, thanks to said creature. And with that, he fell into the peaceful world of sleep. Perhaps he'll go to that land again...The one of purple and darkness, he saw someone there before, he's hoping he'll talk to them before he wakes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He "woke" in his room, all of it being purple, save for three things. His notepad, which had his blood on it, he realized. What a shame...His glasses, and seeing they were fixed, he put them on quickly. And a bottle of clawpolish, it being a dark green. The thought of another color being on his claws was, simply silly, in his mind. But he found it in one of his travels, and wanted to see the things that made it what it was. He grabbed his notebook, and took a deep breath...This part always scared him. He closed his eyes, got near the window, and jumped. He would normally float, but...He had a sharp pain in his chest, and he was falling. At this point, he was panicking and doing his best to ignore the pain, but it didn't work. He was falling, and fast. He stopped suddenly, and he was waiting for pain, but none ever came...He slowly opened his eyes, and saw another pair of copper eyes staring back at him.  
"I...Um..."  
"Hey! You looked like you were having some trouble..And I dunno how I got here again..But I helped!"  
"...B...Back to my tower, now..."  
"Okay!~" The odd one flew up the the window of the tower, and went inside of it. Setting him on the bed.  
"So...Morpha...Why did you come here?..."  
"It was to see you, you do seem cool!"  
"...So you don't know why you're here, as in...How, you got here?"  
"Nope, I'm kind of stuck. No way to get back, unless I fall asleep...I miss my moirail, and I miss Darien...And..." He sniffed, quickly getting emotional, and Ptera slowly held his hand, sighing.

"I'm sure they miss you too...If I knew how to get you back, I'd help in whatever way possible..." "...M...My moirail is called Cerise...She's mean sometimes, and hates Darien, but...I want them to be friends!...How can I make them be friends?..."  
"...That's something they must do...If they can't be near each other without trying to kill one-another...Then it might be best to not get them as friends..."  
"...B...But...My moirail is...She's mean, and lonely...I want her to meet my friends, maybe she'll lighten up and be happy..."

"...That might help, but...You must be careful, is she protective of you?..."  
"...Uhhhh...I think so...She gets mad when I get hurt, she thinks Darien always does it...Even though he doesn't..."  
"...Who is he, anyway?..."  
"...He's...Um...the blood of your moirail, he already has one too, which is okay! His moirail is really nice!"  
"...Really?"  
"Yeah, they're really good friends...I met my moirail from an accident...I was looking for someone, named...Um...I forget...But I looked around, and I saw this nice-looking person...Not a troll, but someone who...Who...Someone who was crying...Her tears were clear, which I thought was odd...but...It...It made me sad, why was she crying? I wanted to help! Even though I lost connection a lot...I messaged her..."  
“...Can you show me the messages?..."  
"...O-Oh, yeah!" He got a small phone out, almost dropping it from him rushing. He showed him the messages quickly, going back to the first log.

**Author's Note:**

> he's good for now, but it'll change


End file.
